


Come Back

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr otp prompt:  “Which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming ‘come back, come back, come back’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosimas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimas/gifts).



> I wrote this for tumblr user speedylance because she's mean and sends me these awful prompts.

It happened so fast. There was no way to stop it.

The four of them had been on the field almost nonstop since _the incident_. Oliver was on a revenge seeking mission, but none of them could blame him. They all wanted justice. 

The fights with Darhk’s men seemed never ending. Three went down and four more appeared like a Hydra when it’s head was removed. 

They knew this, so why were Thea and Laurel on their own that night? Why were Diggle and Oliver on the other side of town fighting their own battle with the Ghosts? Why did they ever think that splitting up was the way to go? 

_Spread out and take down as many as we can. Find Darhk. ___

Maybe it sounded like a good idea at first, but now… now it was a suicide mission.

It happened so fast… so fast. 

The sound of Laurel’s canary cry was cut short. A gasp and a choke replaced the scream. 

Thea whipped around to see Laurel with blood stained lips. She didn’t hear the gun; she didn’t see the bullet that went through her back. Neither of them did. 

A second shot rang out and Laurel stumbled forward. As if the blood already filling her lungs wasn’t enough for the Ghost. 

“No!” Thea screamed. It was animalistic feral even. 

She could hear her brother and Diggle on the coms, but it barely registered. “Get over here.” She managed to say before her mind started to blur. 

The blood lust she had been fighting came back in full force. She saw _red_. She couldn’t stop herself. She moved at a speed she didn’t think possible. The adrenaline pumping through her body. Her heart thumping loud in her ears. She couldn’t stop until they were all dead; their blood on her hands. She screamed and pummeled them to death with her own two hands. It only took her _minutes_ before there were bodies littering the ground around them. 

Thea shook as she walked towards Laurel. The blood lust ebbed out of her system. Taking down the men had sated it in a way she hadn’t felt in a while. She sucked in a deep breath and fell down to her knees beside her. 

“Laurel.” Her voice came out quiet and scared. 

“Thea.” She choked out. Her breathing was shallow, barely there. It was like every breath she took wasn’t doing any good. She wheezed and coughed causing more blood to fall from her lips. 

“I’m sorry.” She pulled Laurel into her arms. 

“Not… your… fault.” 

“Oliver and Dig are coming.” Thea held onto her tighter. “You have to stay awake.” Tears burned in her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. “Stay awake.” 

“Thea,” The word was barely audible. She took in a shuddering breath that only caused her to cough again. “You did good. So proud of… you.” 

“Stop,” Thea didn’t want her to keep talking. “You’re not allowed to say goodbye.” She held onto Laurel’s hand tightly. “No goodbyes.” She choked on a sob. “You’re supposed to keep going. You’re a fighter god dammit. You’re supposed to get up and yell at me for…” She motioned with her other hand to the dead bodies around her. 

She gave into the blood lust and she didn’t want Laurel to be proud of her for that. 

“Watching you grow up…. So strong…. So proud.” Laurel wheezed and the grip she had Thea’s hand loosened. 

She closed her eyes and one last breath left her lips. Her entire body went limp in Thea’s arms. “No!” She screamed. “No, Laurel, come back!” 

She held onto her pulling her close. Her head against her neck as she cried. “Come back.” She repeated over and over again. Thea rocked back and forth on begging for Laurel to come back to her. This woman that had been in her life forever. This woman that had taken her in several times when she was lost or at her lowest. This woman that she cared for deeply was now gone. 

“Please,” She choked on another sob. “Please come back.” 

Thea didn’t hear the motorcycles when they pulled up. She didn’t hear anything except for her own cries and pleads. “We need you please come back.”


End file.
